Nested tables or DIV elements in hypertext markup language (HTML) and/or cascading style sheets (CSS) can be used to render a skin of visual element such as a panel, accordion, or the like that is dynamically resizable. To do so, the skin is broken into multiple images or other visual elements which are associated with td/tr/div tags. Then, appropriate syntax is used to define which areas in the visual element are non-repeating, and for each repeating areas of the visual element, to define width/height over which it should repeat and the direction of repetition. This is sometimes referred to in the art as defining “slices.” However, defining the extent of the images and desired behavior regarding repetition can be a tedious task.